


Good For What Ails You

by Princess of Geeks (Princess)



Category: Stargate SG-1, Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Comfort Sex, M/M, Post-Atlantis canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After "Enemy at the Gate," Sheppard needs some fun. Mitchell knows just what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good For What Ails You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [L_JADE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_JADE/gifts).



Helmets under their arms, sweaty and exuberant, Mitchell and Sheppard strode side by side along the barely-thick-enough tarmac at the Delta site. 

Mitchell shoved Sheppard, catching him off guard enough to make him stumble. His grin brightened. This was like being drunk; except without the downer effect and the hangover. It was purely, virtuously joyous. It was so fucking real -- the realest thing ever. It was what, he knew for a fact, they both lived for. 

The three other pilots who'd filled out their practice formation had hung back near the cooling 302s, and were gathered in a knot around Bartholomew, by far their favorite mechanic. The fact that she was the definition of beauty plus brains had half the squad's attention most of the time. Mitchell grinned all over again and returned his attention to Sheppard. 

"See?" he crowed. "I told you your leave while they make up their damn minds about where your city belongs, wouldn't be all wasted."

Sheppard grinned back at him, but the grin didn't reach his eyes. "I should have believed you."

"Two hours in formation at altitude with a team like that is good for whatever ails you. And I mean what-EVER."

Mitchell glanced over again, but Sheppard still looked sad.

"Okay," Mitchell said. "Plan A got you half the way there. Time for Plan B. We ditch the flightsuits, and you meet me in my quarters." He leaned in to whisper, "Shower optional first. And I have a bottle of Maker's Mark."

Sheppard raised his eyebrows, but he didn't look shocked.

"Shower optional?" he said.

"Use your imagination, Colonel," Mitchell said and winked.

Two hours later, drunk on the joy of flying, good Kentucky bourbon and Sheppard's mouth, Mitchell rolled up to check, sliding one sweaty hand down to comfortingly cup Sheppard's sweetly soft dick and relaxed balls. Yeah. That's what he was talking about. Mitchell liked the look in Sheppard's eyes a lot better now.

"Good for what ails you," Mitchell whispered, and Sheppard -- finally -- smiled. 


End file.
